Facing The Music
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Remembering from what happened to Elpeo Puru in his nightmares, Judau believes that he felt responsible for her unfortunate demise. But when he gets into an argument with Roux, he starts to reveal his hidden past to her. Judau X Roux, pairing. Read and Review, please!


_**Facing The Music**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit ZZ (Double Zeta) Gundam. Only the respective company, Sunrise does. Besides, this is a Judau X Roux, pairing tribute. This story takes place, after the last episode (Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam). Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

The war with the Neo-Zeon was over, after the straightedge mobile suit pilot Judau Ashta defeated Haman Karn in a heroic duel. What's more, is that he's reunited with his beloved sister, Leina before leaving with Roux in the process. But it was not by chance or an explanation that led him to believe, that she was alive. He felt it.

Since than, peace has been restored to the galaxy and everyone was living in prosperity. That includes the struggling relationship, between Kamille Bidan and Fa Yuiry. Nevertheless, he still cares about her very much than his deceased friends, Four, Rosamia and even Lt. Emma Sheen. Fa was a former member of the A.E.U.G. when she was doing her regular duties until the day she resigned from the group and decided to look after her lover, Kamille. After he was recovered and fully awoke himself from his camotose state, he was able to find a quiet life and thankfully lives in harmony with the loving Fa Yuiry at his side down on Earth.

Unfortunately, there was one other person who hasn't shown the slightest bit of love towards women at all, minus his sister, Leina and that would be Judau. The so-called happy-go-lucky and optimistic man wasn't the same as usual these days, since starting his new life on the Planet Jupiter with the loud-mouth and charismatic, Roux Louka. Accordingly, he's been having some nightmares for the past couple of days about something and it's been a bothersome for him ever since.

The young pilot now lays inside a huge dorm with a small window, a bed, a sink, a desk with a mirror in the middle and even a shower. He looks out the window and views the outside of space, as he reflects the times that he's had during the war against the Neo-Zeon involving the New-Types. There was even the part where he had a conflict with a young girl named Elpeo Puru, when she became attracted to him.

Much to his dismay however, she sacrificed herself to protect him from her clone, Puru Two. In the end however, like Glemy Toto, she too lost her life. After going down memory lane and looking at Elpeo Puru at the window in his vision, he hung his head down and lets out a sigh of disbelief. Roux Louka was busy reading a book on the bed, until she stood up to see him looking out the window with his hands crossed behind his back. As she walked closer to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and responds to him.

"Hey, Judau. What's wrong?"

As Judau lifts his head up high, he turns to her with a slight look of shame on his face. "I'm sorry, Roux. But, it's about Puru. If it were me, sacrificing myself against her clone, than she would be the one to live, not me."

Roux became surprised, that he's still reflecting about an old friend more than her and his sister. When that happened, she grunted with displeasure and grabbed him by the shirt. By staring at his face with frustration while holding his shirt, she corners him against the wall. "Get a hold of yourself, Judau! Listen, sulking won't bring Puru back. Can't you see, that you've been through enough, already?"

"I'm trying to, Roux. But, it's not working. Perhaps, I wasn't really fit to be a pilot" he said, glumly.

This wasn't the answer, that she needed to hear. So, she yelled at him. "Oh, give me break! You're so stupid, these days."

"I'm not, Roux! It's just that, being a New-Type isn't always easy to control."

Upon listening and looking at Judau's expression, she released her hold on his shirt and steps a few feet away from him.

"You should talk." She than, folds her arms and continued. "Tell me. Why is it, that you're so selfish all the time? Is it because, of that so-called luck of yours?"

"Yeah, but…I can't be certain." After he brushed himself off and stared at the window, he inserted. "Say, Roux? Call me crazy but, why did you fire your rifle on Glemy and his Mobile Suit, when you had feelings for him?

She answered. "Well, the truth is, there was a mixture between him and myself. Even though, that most of them weren't for you."

Judau felt his heart sank, upon hearing those words coming from her mouth. "S-So, that's how it is." He hung his head down and turned around, while facing the wall. "I suppose, this whole war with the Neo-Zeon would've been a lot better, if I wasn't around." He pounds his fist on the wall with rage. "Damn it! I should've been more careful and yet, I let my selfishness get the better of me!" As he released his fist, he turns back to her. "Roux...once we get back to where we were someday, do you think that I should lend my Double Zeta Gundam to you? It's better off, if you piloted it."

"No, you shouldn't. But, why are you saying like this, Judau? I never heard you say that" she said to him.

He grumbled and let out a sigh of disbelief. "I don't know. Maybe, your background is a lot more better than mine."

Roux became shocked, of what he said to her. "Judau! How can you be so low and stupid? Give me an answer!"

"Here's one: With that big attitude and those long legs of yours, you can't even get underneath me." He pouted, as he folded his arms.

"Say that again, Judau! I dare you!" she shouts.

"Why don't you make me, Roux?" He glared his eyes at her, while she stares back.

"Okay, I will!" Roux proceeds to punch him in the face, but Judau catches it and restrains her.

She struggles to break free from Judau's grip. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Judau glares at her in the eye.

"Listen to me, Roux. I have to tell you something important. This might change your mind about me."

"Like hell, I would! Now, let go!" yelled Roux.

"If you insist." As a result, he shoves her down after releasing his grip on her hand.

At first, she wanted to hit him again. But by looking upon his expression that was filled with concern, she reluctantly got up on her own two feet and brushed herself off. "Okay, Judau. You got me convinced. So, what is it that you want to tell me?"

As they both sat down on the bed, he clutched his hands together and replied. "There's a reason, as to why me and Leina are the only ones left in the family."

The moment Roux heard him say that, her eyes grew with astonishment. "Wh-What are you saying, Judau?"

By taking a deep breath, he confirmed. "It all started, when I was very young. I lived my life with my parents. I can't remember their names, well. Although, I do know that my mother was very friendly and nice. As for my father, he was smart and had a strong heart. Fortunately, he was a junk dealer like me but he spent more time on them. As times changed, I decided to learn the basics from him about what its like to know about sparring or perhaps, selling old mobile suit parts. Later, when I became a teenager, my mom became pregnant. However, when my sister, Leina was born, she died of labor. My father did everything he could to look after both me and my sister but sadly, he had a heart attack. But, before he died, he charged me to look after Leina at all times and to follow in his footsteps."

After he revealed his hidden past, Roux became somewhat surprised about what Judau has been doing throughout his life. Long before, the war with the Neo-Zeon had started. "I...I don't know what to say, Judau. Now, I know why you were acting so gullible all the time."

"True but…I owe you an apology."

She blinked her cute brown eyes, in confusion. "For what?"

"Oh, you know. For being so stubborn and selfish. If I were Glemy, you would've treated me better."

She was taken back by surprise. "J-Judau…"

During his conversation, his feels that his heart is starting to beat very fast while his cheeks were beginning to blush red. "I…Uh…Roux? Even though that we've had numerous problems in the past, its come to my attention that you're more than just my partner. Like myself, you're not only an experienced pilot but you're also strong, pretty and above all…someone of who I can get into a fight with."

Instead of replying in anger, she responded in a friendly tone. "Aw, that's really sweet of you, Judau. But, I've got something even sweeter."

"Huh? What's that?" he wondered.

"Oh, just this." By throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his; while he threw his arms around her lower back.

As Roux releases the kiss from him, Judau has something else to say to her. "Thanks, Roux. By the way..." With a huge smile and his emerald green eyes shining, he confessed his feelings to her. "I love you."

She smiled, softly. "I love you too, Judau."

When it was all said and done for both of them, they once again pressed their lips. They both moaned together from the inside and out, as they feel their tongues dancing from inside of their mouths while they rolled onto each other on the bed until they released the kiss and held together.

At that moment, Judau's harsh memory about the departed Puru was lifted. As long as he has Roux with him, he now knows that he can never be left out. From that point on, they both became partners and lovers of the Zeta Gundams.


End file.
